I miss you
by PeaceAndHeart
Summary: Just because Kazuha and Heiji were always meant to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kazuha and Heiji. Nor Sakura, for that matter.**

**Please read and review! I hope you enjoy this! :)  
><strong>  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Kazuha's POV<strong>

The snowflakes seemed to dance with the piercing wind. They twirled, twisting and spinning rapidly before landing on the dark grey pavement gently, as if they had no weight at all. Kazuha stood motionless in the middle of the street with her head tilted up towards the pitch black sky. She breathed in the cold January air deeply, and allowed the snowflakes to drop onto her face and her ponytail Although the air was excruciatingly chilly, it was fresh. Kazuha closed her eyes. 

"What the heck are you doing, standing in the middle of the street like an ahou?" Heiji yelled out from behind. His left arm was wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, Tomozaki Sakura's waist.

Kazuha couldn't do much but stare. A familiar wave of pain swept through her chest again, and her chest ached so much that it was almost unbearable. _Come on, Kazuha. Stop standing here like an actual ahou. Heiji's obviously very happy, and he deserves it... Frankly, he was in so much pain after he and Kudo-kun took down the Black Organization,_she thought. _You can do this. Just smile like you normally do. Smile. Smile._

She forced a wide grin on her face. "You're the ahou, Heiji! It's none of your business what I do."

"YOU AHOU, YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH A COLD!" Heiji yelled once again.

Kazuha didn't bother to argue back. Everyone always told her that when they fought, they acted like a married couple. She definitely didn't want to have Sakura feel the same pain as she did. Every morning when she woke up. Every night, before she went to bed. And every other spare moment in her day.

She stared at Heiji. His eyes were mesmerizing, and the green colour appeared even more deep under the moonlight. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans; these were not the best combination but Heiji made them look good. His shoulders had gotten slightly wider since school began last year, and he grew slightly taller as well. His jaw had become more defined. In short, he had gotten better looking.

Without thinking, she slapped herself in the face. She hated herself for thinking that way. He was no longer hers, and she did not want to become another lovestruck teenager. 

The pony-tailed teenager sigh heavily. Sakura was beyond beautiful; she was drop-dead gorgeous. She was the most popular girl in their high school, and she had an enormous flock of boys who were interested in dating her. While Kazuha had her own share of suitors, there was no way that she could possibly compare to her. Sakura was the type of girl that turned heads at parties. In fact, Heiji and Sakura seemed to suit each other very well; both of them were good-looking and immensely popular. They had not had a single argument or fight since they began their relationship a month ago.

"Oi Kazuha you ahou. What are you doing still standing in the middle of the street ? Also... why the hell did you slap yourself? People are looking at you, you know," Heiji called again, glancing around. Indeed, everyone on the street WERE staring at Kazuha.

"Young people these days!" an obaa-chan exclaimed.

"Kazuha-chan, you should go home. It's so freezing out here, and it'd be horrible if you caught a cold," Sakura said. Kazuha sighed once again. Sakura was just... so sweet. There was no way that she could let Heiji know about her love for him now.

The pony-tailed girl turned around and walked home, which was in the opposite direction from Heiji and Sakura.

"Wait. Kazuha, not even gonna say bye?" Heiji called out.

Kazuha ignored him, and continued to walk home. Slamming the door of her bedroom shut, she could no longer stop the tears from flowing. They did not stop flowing until three o'clock in the morning.

The next morning, Kazuha's eyes were extremely puffy and swollen. Applying some foundation hastily, she left her house at precisely 7 am. This was her schedule, the routine she's had since she was seven years old. Every single day, Heiji would be waiting downstairs at her gate, grinning... how she wished that he would do that again! _Stop it, Kazuha. He's not going to come. He's stopped coming every since he began to date Sakura! In fact, he's probably waiting outside her house now..._she told herself.

Gloomily, she began the fifteen minute walk to school... alone.

"Toyama-san!" Yamatoshi sensei called.

Kazuha sprang up from her chair and looked around. She stared at the dynamic equilibrium question on the board and answered right away. She was by no means stupid. Perhaps she may have been outshone by Heiji most of the time (her teachers called him the "genius" and were sure that he would eventually get an acceptance to the University of Tokyo by the end of the year).

Afterwards, sitting down once again, she glanced to her right Heiji, who was busy mouthing some phrase to Sakura.

Her heart ached again.

**Heiji's POV**

_Sakura was stunning. She was the type of girl who would make you look at her, whether you wanted to or not. Her hair was incredibly shiny, her skin was flawles. Kazuha was just as pretty, but we were just childhood friends after all. She was a few months younger than me, and I was like her older brother, protecting her from the bullies and hanging out with her during my spare time. I was already seventeen, and I needed a real girlfriend. _

_So why is Kazuha being so weird? I mean, she is still smiling with her friends and all, and she still did amazingly in school, but things just don't feel right.__  
><em>

- _Heiji_

Heiji closed his journal and sat down to think. Why was Kazuha acting so weird, after all?

"Clean your room, now!" his mother yelled from downstairs.

Sighing, he grabbed a handful of dirty clothes and shoved them into the washing machine down the end of the hallway. He checked under his bed, and found another pair of jeans from a month ago. Relieved to find that he still had that pair of jeans, he proceeded to the washing machine again, before noticing a small slip of paper falling from the left back pocket.

Picking it up, it read:

_Heiji, stay safe. And remember to bring your omamori you ahou! - Kazuha_

His stomach lurched.

Suddenly, something didn't feel right in his relationship with Sakura.

Something was missing.

He needed to break up, now.

Was it ... that Sakura was never the one?

Heiji's brain was spinning. He quickly grabbed his cellphone from the pocket of his jacket and dialed Sakura's number.

"Oi Sakura, should we take a bit of a break?" he asked.

"Heiji... what do you mean? Why so sudden?"

"It's just that... my schedule's really busy. College examinations and all."

"Heiji, is it Kazuha? You're in love with Kazuha, aren't you?" Sakura's voice dropped to that of a whisper. She was obviously trying to hold in her tears.

"No way, she's like my younger sister. How could I date my younger sister?"

Sakura hung up. Heiji's heart beat so fast that it felt like it was about to break out of his chest.

That Saturday, he decided to take the train and visit Kudo. It had been a month since they've seen each other, and he hadn't gotten to see Kudo Shinichi back in his 17-year-old form again. Heiji knew that he would be and nee-chan's house; ever since he took down the Black Organization (with the help of the CIA and FBI, of course), they've been dating.

"It's only something natural," Kudo had informed him. Kazuha told him that after Ran found out that Kudo was once Edogawa Conan, they kissed and made up right away.

Heiji stepped at the door of Mouri's Detective Agency and rapped on the door. It was Kudo who opened it.

"Oi Kudo, now I can't pat your head anymore, you know that?" Heiji grinned.

Kudo glared at him.

After an hour of ranting to Kudo (alone) in the cafe downstairs about his love problems, Heiji only received a one-sentence response: "You idiot. The one meant for you has been with you all along."

Heiji's brain was spinning again. What did Kudo mean by that? What special person? And Sakura was his first girlfriend, so how could there be a girl with him all along? He was getting a headache from thinking so much. Without saying goodbye to either Kuroba or Kudo, he jumped on the first train back to Osaka.

-

**3 years later**

Heiji and Kazuha had both graduated with first class honours from high school. Both of them were accepted to the University of Tokyo, but they only saw each other once since high school because they were studying different majors and therefore had different classes. They hadn't spoken to each other since January, when Kazuha was standing under the snow.

It was spring now, and the fragrance of the sakura blossoms were excruciatingly fragrant. It was so lonely here, sitting in his dorm room alone trying to concentrate on his sociology worksheet. If only Kazuha was still his friend... then she would be here with him studying together. The last time he saw her was three months ago, and she had gotten so much more beautiful... Her eyes were much more bright and radiant, and her facial features still as flawless as they were before... He was so proud of her transformation, but he never dared to say it to her face. Kazuha had given him the cold shoulder since they last talked, three years ago.

"Kazuha..." he muttered under his breath. He suddenly felt an ache in his chest. That witch... why did she even ignore him in the first place? He still didn't understand a thing about it. Their friendship was over, in that one night. What had he ever done to her? It definitely wasn't because of the Black Organization, because he really did protect her from all hurt last time.

He needed to go visit Kudo again. Shinichi and Ran had married just three months ago, and Kazuha had been one of the bridesmaids. He was Kudo's best man, and that was when he last saw her.

Ran opened the door this time. She hesitated to let him in the Kudo mansion.

Heiji's felt like he was dying when he saw Kazuha sitting at the table. With another guy. They were holding hands.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Ran said when she saw Heiji's flabbergasted expression. "I really thought you guys were over... three years ago."

Heiji's knees suddenly felt weak. He walked away slumping. He was hurt.

Now with the maturity not to push Kudo's front door open and yell at Kazuha like he would have in high school, he decided to walk away. If this was what made Kazuha happy, then so be it. She deserved it. All his life, he had wanted to protect her from all kinds of pain, and in most part, he succeeded. If his was what she wanted, then he was not going to stand in her way.

Why did it still hurt, even after three years? Why she have to cross his mind hundreds of times a day to begin with? Heiji was furious.

When he got back to his dorm, he cried. It as the first time that he did this in years. At that moment, he knew that he was in love with Toyama Kazuha.

All the regret came instantaneously. _Why hadn't I realized this sooner? Was it my fault that I just let her slip through my fingers like that?_ Heiji moaned.

Then he punched a hole in his wall. Just great.

-

**Kazuha's POV**

She had never completely gotten Hattori Heiji, but he was obviously not in love with her. No phone calls, no letters, nothing since that January night three years ago. Yamaha Yotoki was her new boyfriend, but in reality, she knew that he was just someone she dated to forget Heiji. When he first kissed her five days ago, she couldn't help but imagine that Yotoki's eyes were, in fact, Heiji's. She needed him. She wanted him.

That day, at the Kudo mansion, she swore that she got a glimpse of Heiji once again, but she wasn't sure. He had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

As of now, she was studying genetics and aspired to be a researcher. Her father had pressured her into entering law, but she needed to get away from the dead bodies as soon as possible. Crime scenes were never for her. Furthermore, they reminded her of her experiences with Heiji.

_Ahou, ahou, AHOU!_she thought to herself. She tried to erase every trace of his existence in her life, but it was to no avail. He still entered her mind many times each day even after three years of not talking to each other. It was hopeless. She was trapped in this mouse cage.

She decided to take walk in the park near Teitan High School to clear her mind. While wiping her eyes, someone walking in the opposite direction had accidentally bumped into her and knocked her to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Kazuha dared not look up. It was that same familiar Kansai-accented voice that she had known for too long. Since she was three, to be exact.

Her body disobeyed her mind and made her look up. Heiji had definitely gotten more handsome in these three years. His skin was still as dark as it was before, but the rest of him had gotten... better-looking. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she couldn't breathe for a second. Her heart beat faster and faster.

She got up and ran again.

Hattori Heiji had just entered her life again without her even knowing.

**Heiji's PO****Ｖ**

This was a lucky day. Somehow Fate had tried to keep them apart for three years, but Heiji thought that it had decided to give him another try with Kazuha. He wanted to fight with her again, and to annoy the hell out of her again. When she sprinted away, for the first time in three years, he decided to go after her. He could not afford to lose her again.

"Kazuha!" he called. She ignored him and continued to run.

"KAZUHA YOU AHOU, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Heiji yelled, but suddenly stopped because of what he had just said. How could the familiar insult word have come up so fast? He was such an ahou. What a way to make her run off again.

To his surprise, Kazuha had stopped. Tears were streaming down her face. At that moment, Heiji practically wanted to kill himself for making her cry. He wanted to wipe those tears away, but he knew that he couldn't not now, at least.

"Hei -... please, just leave" cried Kazuha. She was beginning to break down.

"'Zuha, please, why can't we talk?"

"Why can't we talk? Why don't you tell me that?"

"I don't want to lie anymore."

"LEAVE NOW!" Kazuha screamed. Her voice was still as loud as it was before. Heiji stood there shocked.

"Why? Why should I do that?" Heiji's voice came out in just a whisper. His heart ached so much that he was ready to run at that moment.

"Because... I love you, okay? After all these years... I'm such an ahou, aren't I?" Kazuha whispered.

Heiji grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. God, she smelled so good... just like strawberries and sakura flowers. He reached up and wiped her tears gently. Finally, it was over.

He pulled away a bit. Her stormy eyes were just so beautiful.

At that moment, he couldn't hold it any longer.

He pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back.

After pulling away again, with their lips so close to one another's, Heiji felt as if he needed to tell her what he felt all along.

"You were always the one, 'Zuha."

Kazuha decided to trust him. She smiled, and whispered back, "Same here."


End file.
